Starbucks
by blindedbythelightx3
Summary: Just a little smut of what happens when Kendall meets Carlos at a Starbucks.


He tapped his toe impatiently, sighing and looking at the purple watch on his wrist – again. Kendall had been watching him, his dark hair lazily gelled to form a faux hawk, his arms cradled across his chest. His shirt was white and reminded him of one his friend would always wear with the top button undone, but it looks decidedly better on the Latino. He didn't know if he'd be able to look at James the same in one of these shirts.

He didn't stand too far from him. He was close enough that he could pick up his coffee easily when it was placed on the counter, but far enough so not to crowd his personal space. He could just pick up the scent of his cologne – it was a spicy musk smell, and mixed with the heady aroma of coffee beans it was quickly becoming his favorite scent. His jeans were tight, and a dark denim that faded slightly at the knees.

His eyes flicked suddenly up to Kendall's, and he almost blushed. He gave him a tight smile, embarrassed to be caught watching him so bluntly, but he didn't respond, just stared at him through heavy lidded eyes, making him feel suddenly very insecure and...unimportant.

And Kendall Knight never felt unimportant.

He still stared at him, and he felt the heat in his cheeks burn hotter than they had in awhile. Kendall Knight didn't blush, either – not anymore, not since James had yanked his pants down in the middle of a family party. And since that day had been the one day he hadn't bothered to pull on a pair of boxers before stumbling out for breakfast, having your parents – not to mention your sister, and pretty much all of your family and friends- see your bare ass quickly rid you of the ability to blush at the smaller things.

Kendall's eyes shifted from his and found sudden interest in a crack in the floor. He kicked at it with the toe of his shoe, as if somehow, if he kicked it hard enough, it would get bigger and bigger and would swallow this boy whole and take his staring eyes off of him.

But, he thought wryly, giving the crack another good kick, he was so damn gorgeous he would probably jump in after him.

"Caramel macchiato to go!" a girl called out, a nameless face in a green apron. Kendall was already reaching for the cup as his head moved up – just in time to see the watch that the other boy had been so furiously checking every three seconds collide with his hand, and then push into the waiting venti.

"No!" was his first reaction, and as Kendall tried to stop the cup from tipping over he managed to somehow turn it so it spilt completely down the front of the Latinos' shirt.  
>Kendall jumped back, his hand clapped over his mouth, eyebrows high and surprised. The liquid ran over his shirt, staining the white cotton, and he almost laughed when he noticed the whipped cream that managed to splash onto his chin. The fabric clung to his stomach awkwardly, and he glared up at Kendall as he picked the shirt away from his chest between two fingers.<p>

"What the fuck, man?" he yelled, and he dropped his hand from his mouth. He was grinning like crazy, watching him try to keep the hot liquid away from his body. His wallet fell from under his elbow to the floor, and he kicked it in frustration. Kendall leant down, grabbing the leather and put it up on the counter, still chuckling heartily to himself. The other boy glared up at him.

"You're laughing," He stated, his voice tinged with anger. He stopped laughing out loud, his shoulders still shaking.

"I'm sorry," he managed, "but you shouldn't have been reaching for my coffee, anyway."

Kendall watched as he accepted the napkins from a frantic shop assistant, glancing back at him as he began to soak up what he could.

"You were reaching for my coffee," He informed him. Kendall shook his head.

"Look, buddy, I always get a caramel macchiato..."

He stopped his motions with the napkins, closed his eyes and held up a hand to stop him. He gaped at his - no one told Kendall to stop talking. Not even his – okay, only his mother. He took a deep breath, and looked at him.

"My name is Carlos, not 'buddy'. And I always get a caramel macchiato, too. And I ordered before you." He sighed, closing his eyes again, before reaching out and grabbing Kendall's hand.

"Come on," He instructed, dragging him along.

"Whoa, whoa, what, are you gonna kill me something?" he asked in a rush of words, and Carlos looked at him over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am going to kill you in the middle of Starbucks at three in the afternoon."

Kendall yanked his arm away from his, and turned to him. His arms were crossed across his chest, a smirk that infuriated and intrigued him tugging at his lips.

Carlos grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them.

Kendall stood in the middle of the room, his feet pointed inwards slightly. He didn't really know what had just happened – but for some reason, his stomach twisted apprehensively.

He watched as Carlos lifted the hem of his shirt over his head, revealing his smooth caramel colored chest. He was slightly toned with very nice arms. Kendall thought about running his hands down his chest to feel the muscles on his stomach and a smug smile formed on his lips.

He held the dripping shirt in one hand, coffee running from the stained fabric onto the floor in puddles. Kendall tore his eyes away from his tanned chest and toned stomach that made him think that maybe, he was imaging this entire thing.

His eyes matched the Latinos', and he looked at him pointedly. He swallowed hard and found it hard to speak, instead his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.  
>Kendall Knight was never speechless.<p>

"Well?" Carlos asked him, and he blushed because he had no idea what he was 'well?'-ing about. He smirked at him obvious blank face, and pointed at him. "Your shirt, please."  
>He looked down at his own shirt, the dark gray fabric that clung to him. It was his favorite shirt and the most comfortable piece of clothing he owned. He looked back up at him.<p>

"My shirt?" he repeated, and Carlos tapped his foot impatiently again, holding a hand out.

"I'll take it, thanks."

"Uh..." Kendall rubbed the back of his neck roughly. He could feel the heat from his cheeks spreading there, skin burning hotter under his blond hair that fell over his forehead. The temperature was rising somewhere else, too, he thought uncomfortably – slightly further down from the hem of the shirt this man asked for so blatantly.

Carlos bit his lip as he watched him. He was trying so hard to stay in control, to not let his green eyes and straight smile falter his upper hand. He felt exposed, standing in front of him the way he was.

His breath was hitched in his throat when Kendall's hand fell from his neck slowly down his chest. He was almost giddy and focused hard on keeping his composure – but the way his hand ghosted over his stomach, and how his fingers inched under the hem of the shirt and exposed a smooth expanse of skin made him almost dizzy. He lifted the shirt, slowly, and then stopped.

Carlos almost groaned at him, but instead made himself stare hard at him. He looked at him, dark eyelashes fanning his eyes each time he blinked.

"Wait," Kendall said suddenly. "Why do you need my shirt, exactly?"

Carlos rolled his eyes at him – for the fifth time, he was counting – and sighed exasperatedly.

"Because I need to wash my shirt out. And I'm not going to stand here with you gawking at me. Plus, I'm not going back out with a soaked shirt."

Kendall almost smiled when he dropped his eyes to the floor for a split second. He was getting to him.

"So instead, I'm going to stand here shirtless..."

He trailed off, and Carlos laughed. "I can tell you have a tank top under that, ~buddy." Carlos spat, and Kendall scowled at him. He grinned, glad to get a heated reaction from him, and he couldn't stop staring at his smile. It was the first time he had – and his teeth was straight, white, and his lips were full, pink, and when he broke his smile to lick them, Carlos couldn't stop his eyes from fluttering shut for a millisecond.

He tapped his toe again, the machine gun pace matched by the speed he opened and closed his still-waiting hand, motioning for Kendall to be faster in his movements.  
>Kendall rolled his eyes at him this time, mocking Carlos', and he bit his lip at the teasing exchange. His hand grasped the bottom of his shirt, and in one fluid motion he raised his hand – and the fabric – up and over his head.<p>

His muscles flexed appealingly and Carlos tried his best not to let his eyes trail too obviously over his broad shoulders and the light skin he revealed.

As hard as he tried, Kendall still noticed the way his deep brown eyes roamed his body hesitantly. He felt the twist in his stomach again, and he handed his shirt to him, placing it in Carlos' still waiting hand. As soon as he felt the soft fabric in his hand, he took it from him and pulled it over his head.

Kendall looked back up at him, straightening the bottom of the shirt. He was wrong – even though it was his favorite piece of clothing, it looked far better on Carlos than it ever could on him. He watched him, almost in awe. He looked at him as if to say thank you, and his warm arm brushed his own as he pushed past him to turn the sink tap on.

He bent over slightly, his elbows leveraged on the edge of the sink. The shirt was clasped between his hands, and He ran it under the warm stream, letting the coffee colored water that ran from the fabric pool in the bottom of the white bowl.

Kendall found his eyes moving to his ass which moved slowly back and forth as he rubbed two ends of the shirt together. He bit his lip, stopping a moan that bubbled in his mouth, and He looked at him over his shoulder.

"Nice view?" He teased, and he didn't hesitate in nodding.

"Very nice," he replied, his eyes not leaving the Latinos' ass.

Carlos felt his elbow slip slightly on the porcelain – he wasn't expecting such a blunt answer, and the way his eyes shamelessly worked their way from his rear to his eyes made him weak. Kendall grinned at him.

"Leave the shirt in the sink," he told him, and Carlos nodded mutely. He turned the tap on full, letting the steam rise from the bunched shirt. He straightened his back, and as soon as He had turned to face him, Kendall's lips were on his own.

He gasped at the sudden contact and his hands fell limp at his side. He was so shocked he forgot to close his eyes – but when Kendall's hand claimed the back of his neck and his tongue darted out to touch his lip, he groaned and his eyes fluttered shut. Kendall's chest was hot against his, and he suddenly cursed that he was so intent on putting his shirt on – he craved the feeling of his skin, flush against his own.

Kendall shivered when Carlos' hands touched his back hesitantly. They were cold from being under the water as it warmed up, and they felt like ice against his burning skin. He wasn't thinking, just focusing on the man in his arms. His hands twisted into the dark hair and he kissed him feverishly, kissing him until his knees shook, kissing him until he had to break away to gasp for air.

Carlos breathed hard while Kendall continued his assault on his neck, pulling the fabric of "his" shirt at the collar to bite at his collarbone. He groaned again, biting his lip. Kendall then laid his tongue flat against the skin there. He tasted the same way he smelt – but now he could taste the caramel that had sunk into his skin from the macchiato. It was dizzying, and his fingers roamed from his hair to his sides. One hand never made it, instead finding his nipples. He rubbed his thumb across one, and suddenly Carlos pushed himself against Kendall's leg roughly. He groaned at the touch and kissed him full on the lips again.

"We don't have much time," Carlos muttered, and Kendall's stomach lurched in excitement. He nodded against his lips, the reverberation of his groaning reply tickling the smaller boy's lips.

His hands ran up his back, pulling the shirt up with it, lips separating for a brief moment so he could pull it over his head, stopping to rip his own tank top over his head as well. Kendall's mouth then found its way back to Carlos' collar bone and he sucked harshly at it. His breath was hot, but not as hot as his tongue, and his eyes fell closed as he let his mouth work over the skin. He felt hands ran into his hair, the blond mess anchoring the other boy's shaking hands.

His callused fingertips dipped down suddenly, fingers pinching the nub of Carlos' nipple roughly. He gasped, and his hand found the bulge in Kendall's pants immediately.  
>He squeezed his nipple again and leaned in, claiming his other nipple in his mouth, and licked and sucked hard while he pinched the other.<p>

"Carlos," he mumbled around the soft flesh that filled his mouth as his hands worked to undo his belt. "I want you so bad."

The small boy nodded desperately, and his hands finally worked free his leather belt, moving quickly to pull it from the loops in a fluid motion. It fell to the ground, and the loud metallic crack of the buckle hitting the hard linoleum floor punctured the heated sound of their heavy breaths.

Kendall's mouth moved across his collarbone, quick nips of teeth bruising the tan skin and making it difficult for Carlos to co-ordinate his fingers enough to undo the button fly of his jeans.

"Kendall," He mumbled, "give me a hand here."

Kendall looked up at him, cheeks flushed, and his breath caught. He already knew he was attractive – but right now, eyes bright green and filled with lust, his eyelashes dark and hair ruffled, he was gorgeous. His heart panged, and he found himself truly drawn to the tall blond. Kendall smiled at him, slow and lazy, and bit his lip as his hand ran down his bare chest to his pants. His eyes didn't leave Carlos' dark ones as he undid the fly, pushing his jeans over his narrow hip and exposing his boxer-briefs and his arousal.

Carlos didn't hesitate in reaching for him, smirking at his sharp hiss when his hand snuck down his shorts and grasped him full in his hand. He pumped his hand gently, causing Kendall's forehead to fall to his shoulder, his hands on his hips.

"Car..los," Kendall gasped into his skin, and he breathed in the smell of his neck. He smelt of cedar and sandalwood, and a scent inherently male, mixed with the sharp edge of his shampoo. It was a dizzying mix, and he breathed deeply, imprinting the scent on his mind.

Kendall's hands moved to his stomach, suddenly, and he felt his muscles contracted under his touch. Carlos pumped him harder, in anticipation, as Kendall's fingers pushed past the hips of his jeans and rubbed him roughly through the thin cotton of his underwear.

He pushed harder, the tight confines between his jeans and core rubbing his hand roughly. He yanked his hand out and undid his jeans with such need the smaller boy didn't realize what he was doing until he felt his hand grip him completely.

They stood, foreheads dipped, feeling each other and letting sharp breaths escape open mouths and cores burning. Carlos groaned when he felt Kendall roll his thumb over his tip, smearing the pre-cum. His own hand slowing over Kendall's cock, focusing on the feeling of his hand around him.

"Kendall," He moaned, and the blonde thought he could hear him say his name like that for the rest of his life and be happy, all low and filled with desire. "That feels…oh god."  
>Carlos' head fell to his shoulder and rolled his hips against his hand. Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his hand back, and Carlos' eyes flew open to his, glaring at him.<p>

"Why did you stop?" He asked, rushed and frustrated, and he didn't answer.

Kendall stepped towards him, kicking his jeans off completely and reaching for the other boy's jeans, sliding them down his hips along with his boxer-briefs as he pushed him backwards, slowly, one step at a time.

He didn't dare break their eye contact, and Carlos gasped when he felt the cold wall against his bare back. Kendall's hands grasped his thighs, hard, and he lifted one of his legs, hitching it over his hip. He kissed him, slow and long and he felt his heart fluttering deep in his stomach.

"I stopped," he mumbled against his lips, "Because I want to do this now."

He pushed his hips against the Latinos', pinning him to the wall, and causing him to moan louder than he should have.

He slipped two fingers into his mouth lathering them up before pressing them against the smaller boy's hole. He pushed one through the ring of muscle and slowly added the other, making him sigh softly against his cheek. He blushed, suddenly aware of the situation – this gorgeous man, melting at his touch. Carlos grasped him through his boxer-briefs, biting his lips in concentration as he tried to create a steady rhythm with his hand and concentrate on the feeling of the long fingers moving inside of him. Kendall watched him, mouth falling open as he pumped him harder, and he didn't know if he had ever met someone who was making him feel the things this man was making him feel.

Carlos pushed his underwear down, and Kendall's hand dropped from his opening to hold his cock in one hand, the other hand wrapped tight around the Latinos' thigh, keeping it over his hip. He was perched on his tip toes, trying to get as high as he can to align his entrance with his cock. He focused hard on his balance, grateful that Kendall was there to steady him.

The blond stared at him, his hand running up and down his shaft slowly, as if he didn't know he was doing it, and he suddenly realized that he was jerking off in front of him, his tip inches away from his hole. Carlos flushed with excitement, and nerves, and with a wave of courage, he spoke.

"If you wanted me against this wall to fuck me," He said, voice thick with need, "then hurry up and fuck me."

If he was shocked at the words, he didn't let it show – instead, a flash in his eyes indicated that he had heard him, and he lined himself up and pushed into him so suddenly his dark eyes widened and he gasped. He pulled his hips back, and pushed forward again, the black of his eyelids flashing white with every thrust. He licked his lips, and when Carlos saw his tongue sneak out and wet them, He leaned forward and caught his mouth in a kiss that had him pushing harder into him and grunting in his mouth.

"Fuck you like this?" he growled at him, and the small boy cried out when he thrust into him again.

"Yes," He sighed, and he slowed, pulling almost completely out of him and stopping. Carlos narrowed his eyes at him. "Why are you stopping?" He demanded, and he smirked at his.

"To see you do that," he mumbled. "To see that need in your eyes."

His voice set his on fire and Carlos almost whimpered at the control in his tone, but he stopped the air from leaving him when he drove forward again, filling him. He gasped his name, his voice light and heavy at the same time, making Kendall pull back and push back harder.

Every part of him buzzed, and he wondered if Kendall felt the electricity that bounced between them as strongly as he did. He focused on the feeling of him sliding in and out of him, his thick biceps flexing as he held him up, the muscles moving in his back as he thrust forward again and again.

Kendall's name was permanently caught on his lips, and it tasted sweet each time he flicked his tongue to dampen the chapped skin. He could feel his skin, hot and soft, glide against his own with each movement they made together. They were both on fire – could barely stand to be touched, but at the same time it felt they would die without their hands on each other. Carlos glanced up at Kendall with heavy lidded eyes, sharing the same panted breath as him, and felt his mouth twitch into a smile.

Kendall was biting his lip, brows furrowed in concentration, and a drop of sweat rolled down his temple from his hairline. He was looking down, his normally bright green eyes dark as he watched where they were connected. He didn't think he had ever seen anything so arousing – the lean, tanned flesh of his legs, one wrapped high over his waist, the other struggling to stay on tip-toe to give him easier access to him.

Once their eyes met, Carlos moaned. He could feel himself getting hotter, more sensitive, and when Kendall chuckled and his hand slid down his stomach and his hand grabbed at his neglected cock, he cried out as stifled as he could. The tall boy sped up, feeling the tension rising in the pit of his stomach, and the heightened pace made Carlos thrust forward onto him.

"Jesus Christ," he mumbled, and Kendall nodded, biting his lip harder and he focused on the feeling of him wrapped around his cock.

"Carlos," he breathed, and he moaned again, a soft expulsion of air that had Kendall grasping his hips harder. His hand left his side and rolled the bud of his nipple between his fingers.

He could feel everything, so aware of every touch and breath, and his insides twisted as he got closer and closer to his release. He pushed into him, harder than before, hitting his spot just right.

"I'm gonna…" he stuttered, and Kendall nodded, brushing his hair off his forehead.

"Me, too," He agreed, and he grunted, and together they rose higher and higher as they reached their peaks.

Carlos fell first – his breath tumbling from him and he crumbled forward into the blond, lights blazing behind his closed eyes as he licked his lips, enjoying the rush of energy that radiated through his body. Feeling him contract and release on his stomach pushed Kendall over the edge, and he gently pushed into him again, devoid of energy, once he was spent.  
>They held each other up, waiting for their racing hearts to slow. Carlos fell from him limply, and a sharp rush of cool air separated their bodies. He glanced at him, bashful now that his orgasm was wearing off and reality was setting in. His hands covered himself, and Kendall moved from him backwards, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head quickly.<p>

They dressed in silence, but caught each others eyes once – the contact held for too long, and Kendall was nervous that maybe he saw the affection he held shallowly in his eyes.  
>He smiled once Carlos was fully clothed, wearing his gray shirt instead of his own soaked white one.<p>

"Um," he stumbled, and then laughed. "Thanks," he said, finally, and he mentally kicked himself. Thanks? Thanks for the best sex I have ever had? Thanks for making me fall for you, just a little bit?

Kendall blushed, and shrugged, and didn't stop him when he moved past him to the bathroom door. He unlocked the silver button-handle with a twist of the knob, and turned to him before he left.

"You owe me a caramel macchiato, if I see you again," he teased, and Kendall grinned wildly at his easy tone. He was gone and Kendall watched the door close slowly before clicking heavily into place.

He looked around the bathroom, and let out a breath of air he felt he had been holding since he laid eyes on him.

"Holy shit," he said loudly, the words echoing off the tiled surfaces.

* * *

><p>Kendall let his hand run over the shirts on the hangers, not even paying attention to what was happening around him. James was staring at him, trying to be discreet, but Kendall could still feel his hazel eyes on him.<p>

"You okay, man?" James asked, and Kendall looked up at his friend. James' eyes bore into his own, his mouth a tight line as he tried to figure out what was wrong. "You're all…happy."

Kendall laughed, and threw a t-shirt at James. "You say it like it's a bad thing," he replied, and James smirked and shrugged.

"I can't believe just getting a coffee can make you that smiley," James mumbled.

Kendall shrugged in response, his fingers running over fabrics. He blushed, remembering where those fingers had been not too long ago, wrapped up in a Latino who smelt like cinnamon –

"What about this? No, the colors too bright. I'd look like a highlighter or something." James interrupted his thoughts, and Kendall shot him a look that let James know he was sounding like an idiot. Why did Kendall agree to come shopping with him? James rolled his eyes.

"God," he said, turning to rifle through another rack of shirts. "Someone needs to get laid."

Kendall almost laughed – oh, my dear friend, he thought, if only you knew.

"Kendall," James hissed from a few meters away. Kendall grunted in reply, looking up at him, who was shifting his own eyes between him and over his shoulder at the counter. Kendall turned, and saw an attractive brunet talking animatedly to his slightly shorter friend, and looked back at James.

"What?" Kendall hissed back, mockingly, and James rolled his eyes.

"He's hot, dude," James said, excitedly, and Kendall glanced back at the man standing by the jeans running a hand through his short spiked hair. He was quite good looking, he thought – but he doubted his brown eyes that matched his hair changed color like Carlos', and the short, dark strands that stood straight up didn't feel as soft as the shorter strands that Carlos had.

His stomach knotted suddenly, and he realized he wanted to see him again – not just once, but again, every day, for as long as he could.

"How about this one?" James asked, and Kendall looked up to see his friend holding a black button-down shirt up. It was simple enough, but still modern enough to feel edgy, with its slightly red buttons. He shrugged, and James returned the motion, flinging the garment over his shoulder.

"Good enough for me," he proclaimed, and the two boys made their way through the racks to the counter where the boy James was recently staring at stood with his friend on his side. Kendall could see James push his hands into his pockets.

He was so intrigued by his friend's nervous quirks he didn't notice the other boy's friend turn. He didn't hear the small gasp that left his pink lips. He did, however, hear James introduce himself to the brunet – who in turn introduced himself as Logan, and then his friend, Carlos.

Carlos. The name struck his ears and his gaze left blushing James and landed on gorgeous Carlos.

He smiled at him, shyly. He held out a hand as James and Logan chatted, oblivious to all but each other. They, too, faded quickly from Kendall's mind as he stared at the soft brown eyes.

"I'm Carlos," he said, and he chuckled when Kendall took his hand lightly.

"Kendall," he replied, and he nodded.

"Kendall," He repeated. "Nice to meet you."

He laughed, loud and short, and he shook his head at his as they grinned at each other.

"Tell me, Carlos," he asked, and he raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yes, Kendall?"

He smiled at the lilt in his voice, the confidence that he wanted so badly to see break down in front of him again.

Kendall held his hand, still, and Carlos watched him curiously before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Can I buy you a coffee?"


End file.
